runescapefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Easter Event 2011
Holly and Hawthorn rozgrywa się w pewnej krainie, gdzie królowa zimy i wiosny potrzebują naszej pomocy przy przejściu w nową porę roku, wiosnę. Event podzielony jest na dwa zadania, z czego jedno przeznaczone jest tylko dla graczy płacących. Solucja Na początku, lokalizujemy portal na południe od Falador. Po przejściu przez niego, kierujemy się na północny-wschód i rozmawiamy z Queen of Sunrise lub Queen of Snow. Holly and the Sunbeam Crown Chcąc rozpocząć tą część eventu, rozmawiamy z Queen of Sunrise. Dowiemy się, że królowa zimy i wiosny walczą ze sobą o Rok, używając do tego diabelskich drzew. Objaśni, że Rok to narzędzie, które potrafi zmienić porę roku panującą w Gielinor. Następnie zleci nam ścięcie Evil holly tree i wydobycie z niego Roku. Evil holly tree Aby to zrobić, odszukujemy drzewo o tej nazwie w okolicy. Jeżeli jest w pełni rozwinięte, można przystąpić do ścinania. Należy uważać na korzenie, które od czasu do czasu wyrastają z ziemi i mogą nas uderzyć. Wówczas powinno się je ściąć. Gdy w końcu uporamy się z drzewem, przeszukujemy je i otrzymujemy Rok, który trzeba zanieść do Queen of Sunrise. Prawdziwy Rok Po filmiku, w którym królowa wiosny próbuje przemienić panującą zimę w wiosnę, odkrywa, że Rok jest fałszywy. Powierza nam nowe zadanie: odnaleźć prawdziwy Rok. Duchy W celu zdobycia prawdziwego roku, musimy w pierwszej kolejności porozmawiać z trzema duchami. Każdy z nich da nam po jednym kluczu z odpowiadającego mu żywiołu, kamienia, rzeki oraz chmury. Duchy znajdują się kolejno w północno-wschodniej, południowo-wschodniej i północno-zachodniej, części krainy. Klucze Po uzyskaniu wszystkich kluczy, kierujemy się na południowy-zachód. Znajduję się tam rzeka, która nagle kończy się kilkoma głazami. Używamy na nich Stone key, po czym ukazuje się wejście do jaskini. Idąc wzdłuż rzeki w jaskini, dochodzimy do wielkiego jeziorka z bąbelkami na środku. Używamy na nich River key. Wówczas poziom wody spadnie i ukaże nam się tunel. Musimy odszukać drabinkę i zejść do suchego koryta rzeki, gdzie czeka na nas owe tajemne przejście. Wędrujemy odkrytym korytarzem, aż dotrzemy do kolejnego baseniku, tym razem z parą wodną. Tutaj potrzebny jest Cloud key. Używamy na jeziorku i po krótkiej animacji znajdujemy się w innym pomieszczeniu. Rzeźby z lodu Pojawimy się w komnacie z lodowymi bloczkami i królową zimy. Rozmawiamy z nią i pytamy co tutaj robi. Po krótkiej rozmowie dowiemy się, że to ona ukradła prawdziwy Rok. Nie należy jej kazać oddać go nam, gdyż zakończy rozmowę i powie, że jest królową i nie mamy prawa rozmawiać z nią w taki sposób. Musimy zadawać jej różnorakie pytania, z których dowiemy się, że zabrała Rok tylko dlatego, aby chronić świat przed ciemnością, gdyż w jej oczach wszystko prócz zimy jest ciemnością. Oznajmiamy, że pomożemy jej docenić wiosnę. Królowa zgadza się na to, jednak musimy ukazać to poprzez rzeźbę z lodu, ponieważ to wszystko co jest w stanie zobaczyć. W pokoju znajdują się młotek oraz dłuto. Używamy ich na wielkim bloku z lodu. Królowa spyta nas wtedy co chcemy wyrzeźbić. Mamy do wyboru następujące opcje: *A stag (jeleń) *Cute baby animals (urocze niemowlęce zwierzaki) *The Easter Bunny bringing eggs (świąteczny królik przynoszący jajka) *Cute baby animals... impaled on swords! (urocze niemowlęce zwierzaki... nadziane na miecze!) Wybieramy którąś z opcji. Nie ma znaczenia, którą, gdyż każda jest poprawna. Rozmawiamy z królową. Zostanie odtworzony filmik, w którym przeprowadzimy z nią krotką rozmowę. Powie nam, że przywróciliśmy jej nadzieje w wiosnę i otrzymamy prawdziwy Rok. Po wszystkim pojawiamy się spowrotem na początku zadania. Zakończenie Rozmawiamy z królową wiosny. Wręczymy jej wtedy prawdziwy Rok. Ukaże się filmik, gdzie królowa przystąpi do zamiany zimy w wiosnę. Nagroda Plik:Easter Event 2011 Reward.png *Sunbeam crown *Emotka Invoke Spring en:2011 Easter event Kategoria:Questy Kategoria:Eventy Świąteczne Kategoria:Easter Kategoria:2011